Cuando sonríes puedo ver al sol sonrojarse
by moon orchids
Summary: Ella ama a Naruto como Minato la ama a ella y Kushina llora porque sabe que, entre los brazos de Hinata, Naruto encontrará el hogar que tanto ansió, que tanto deseó.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**C**uando Kushina miró a Minato por primera vez, ella pensó que él era bastante raro. Ella estaba convencida de que no se equivoca, porque en donde los demás miraban a un «niño dulce»; Kushina solo podía mirar sus extrañezas en él. Minato de por sí era extraño, su aspecto físico es prueba suficiente de ello; cabello rubio en tonos dorados, justo como los rayos del Sol al mediodía. Ojos cerúleos, como el cielo sin nubes en los días de febrero a inicios de la primavera.

Un completo «cara bonita» por sus facciones delicadas, pulcras y bellas. "Como un Adonis" recuerda haber oído eso de las niñas en la academia susurrando con las mejillas rosadas para su absoluta confusión. Kushina difería mucho con eso; como la rareza de Minato, estaba segura de que él era algo así como una muñeca de porcelana. Pómulos demasiados marcados, nariz respingada y delgada y ojos almendrados, dándole un toque ingenuidad. Su piel podría ser ese gran "_pero_" al ser bronceado y no nívea; pero si no fuera de que era demasiado _perfecta_. Su piel parecía ser besada por el mismo Sol de manera gentil, teniendo un perfecto bronceado. No tenía quemaduras, no tenía partes sin broncear.

Él estaba, por mucho, lejos de ser un Adonis. Adonis debía de ser varonil, o así es como Kushina pensaba de ello. Solo pensaba en lo raro que era Minato.

Cuando llegó a interactuar con él, pudo entender la descripción de Minato. Todo eso del «niño dulce» cobró sentido al darse cuenta de ser, a parte de raro, un niño simpático. Uno bondadoso e inteligente. Ella siguió pensando que era un raro porque no seguía las tendencias de las personas, todo eso porque él jamás se burló de su cabello rojo, de su cabeza redonda y sus ojos igualmente esféricos. Tampoco la llamó «Cabeza de tomate».

Al principio, creyó que era se burlaba a sus espaldas, ocultándose bajo esa fachada de niño dulce. Durante un tiempo se convenció de ello, llegándole a desagradar un poco. Hubiera seguido así, si no fuera de que un día, ocurrió un evento realmente extraño. Una vez, de pura casualidad, lo atrapó mirándola con un brillo en sus ojitos azules que no reconoció arriba de unos árboles verdes no muy lejos de ella. Éste, cuando notó que había sido atrapado, se sonrojó con furia y salió huyendo de ahí antes de tartamudear un incómodo «¡B-buenos días, Kushina!»

Ella parpadeó.

Volvió a parpadear.

Solo pudo pensar en dos cosas:

Minato estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate a punto de estallar. Y ahora era muy extraño, no raro, solo _extraño._

¿Qué podría pensar Minato de ella ahora? La gente que supuestamente te detesta, no haría una cosa como la que Minato hizo. Podría ser hipocresía, consideró, pero algo le decía que Minato no era ese tipo de persona. Es demasiado blando.

Estaba en una zona gris que no le gustaba para nada y decidió que lo mejor no sería pensar en eso. Después de todo, ¿Qué le incumbía a ella todo eso? Así que por eso solo se encogió de hombros, yéndose después a pelear con unos matones que la llamó «Cabeza de tomate» en ese mismo momento.

(Más adelante, en el futuro, Minato le diría que, en ese instante, pensó en lo bonita que le resultaba ese día, como lo fue en el día de mañana, como en todos los próximos días por venir y en general, toda una vida venidera.

Más adelante, en el futuro, Minato le diría que, en ese instante, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella.)

* * *

Cuando Minato la salvó de sus secuestradores, no creyó que alguien notaría sus señales sutiles de los mechones de cabello rojo intenso en el piso. Su pelo resaltaba en Konoha, pero al final del día, era pelo en el piso. ¿Quién notaría eso?

Aparentemente, Minato sí.

Se alegró de ser salvada, pero incluso con ello, ella pensó en un frágil «Minato, de verdad eres raro» con los ojos llorosos, pero negándose rotundamente a llorar como un bebé.

Ser secuestrada es más pavoroso de lo que te dicen. Da más miedo de lo que creía. Las marcas de las cuerdas dolían en sus muñecas como la mordaza en su boca. Se sentía exhausta, como si le hubieran metido alguna droga. Probablemente fue así.

No iba llorar, aunque sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo. Pero no lo hará porque, ante todo, tiene orgullo y se negaba a llorar enfrente de alguien. Especialmente de Minato, el raro que ahora le despertó sentimientos encontrados.

Pero eso no quitaba el miedo de creer que no iba ser salvada.

Creyó que iba a morir por tener una bestia que no deseó ni tampoco quiso sellada dentro de ella.

Creyó que iba a morir por ser el Jinchūriki del Nueve Colas.

Creyó que su destino sería uno horroroso, uno fatal peor que la muerte.

Creyó que moriría sola, sin estar rodeada del cálido amor de sus seres queridos. Creyó que moriría siendo un despojo humano después de dejar de ser útil, después de provocar caos en Konoha o en más aldeas.

(El recuerdo de Uzushiogakure siendo destruida dolía todavía.)

Kushina no tiene miedo a la muerte. Es lo primero que se les enseña a los ninjas; ser escépticos con morir. Pero a nadie se les enseña el miedo a morir solos, a morir sin que nadie te llore, sin que nadie te recuerde.

A morir y que a nadie le importe si llegas a tu hogar.

Entre los brazos de Minato, con la luz de luna llena iluminando todo, Kushina sintió escalofríos y no fue por el viento frío de esa noche. No, fue porque olvidó sus penas, sus angustias. Fue porque olvidó el sentimiento de no hallarse por completo en una aldea donde todo parecía ser demasiado radiante; donde carecía del ambiente de un atardecer eterno de otoño y la notable ausencia de remolinos anaranjados como había en Uzushiogakure. Ella olvidó el sentimiento de ser diferente a las malas, de la tragedia de su familia, de su pueblo donde creció y amó primero.

Ella olvidó la soledad y su miedo a este. Ella olvidó todo porque, cuando aterrizaron en un lugar de Konoha, fueron rápidamente rodeados de sus seres queridos, de sus amigas, de las personas que lloraban porque ella estaba _bien_.

Entendió que no estaba sola.

Entendió que importaba a alguien.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Kushina —sinceró Minato unos días después, acariciando las muñecas amoratadas y Kushina sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como el agua de un río luego de una tormenta para su humillación. Si Mikoto notó su tenue sonrojo, no dijo nada e hizo la vista gorda.

Ella solo le miró.

«Minato, de verdad eres raro»

Y las siguientes veces que pensaba eso, no volvió a ser a modo de reproche, a modo respectivo. No, fue por una causa que no supo el por qué. Solamente sabía que pensar en Minato cada vez que lo veía era pensar en el cosquilleo que le provocó en su pecho al estar entre sus brazos y no sus rarezas.

Quería odiarlo. Quería odiarlo porque cada vez que pensaba en él recordaba el hogar que tuvo. Pero para su horror, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no podía a odiar a Minato. No podía odiar sus sonrisas bondadosas, sus manías y su voz amable.

No podía odiarlo porque en él, se dio cuenta de que ansiaba el afecto físico más de lo que creyó. Más de lo que deseó.

Ella comenzó a adorar sus ojos azules en secreto.

(Antes de que se diera cuenta, la tragedia de su familia, la caída de Uzushiogakure, se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano. Uno distante que ya no dolía nunca más. Y cuando se dio cuenta, todo había cambiado.)

* * *

«Minato, de verdad eres raro»

Minato siempre la miró como si supiera un secreto sobre ti que siquiera tú conocías. Siempre la miró con amor sutil, con amabilidad que no merecía del todo. Jamás con lástima, odio o desagrado, no, siempre con cariño. Cuando comenzaron a salir, el amor parecía crecer más y más y ella se sentía horriblemente mal. Ella lo amaba con locura, pero sentía que Minato era demasiado bueno. Incluso cuando ella le respondía con relámpagos y rayos, él le daba una sonrisa sincera a cambio.

Se mordió el labio.

«Minato, de verdad eres raro

[…] Pero ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?»

Ella perdió las veces que Minato le dijo al oído un «No, Kushina, estás mal; yo no sé qué hice para merecerte a ti» y cada vez que lo hace, se sentía como una estafadora. Como una completa egoísta. Otras chicas se sonrojarían con furor, alimentando posiblemente su egocentrismo, pero Kushina no es como ellas. Ellas no saben cómo es Minato, ellas no saben lo que Minato hace y está dispuesto a hacer por ella.

Ellas no saben lo mucho que Minato la ama como solo ella lo sabe. Demasiada bondad le hace sentir egoísta a cada toqueteo de Minato en la noche, a cada abrazo, a cada beso porque ¿Cómo él, un corazón tan amable puede amarla a ella, una gritona y vulgar Jinchūriki del Nueve Colas?

Antes de salir con él, en el fondo, y especialmente en la niñez y a principios de la adolescencia, Kushina siempre deseó atención. Deseó afecto físico, deseó amor íntimo. Con la destrucción de su pueblo y la muerte de su familia, perdió todo eso. Estar en una aldea que no conocía complicó más las cosas. «Llenarás el vacío con amor» recuerda la voz dulce y débil de Minato. Si cerraba bien los ojos y se concentraba bien, Kushina todavía podía sentir la angustia cuando escuchó eso.

¿Cómo ella tendría amor cuando todos sus seres queridos murieron?

Con el tiempo, las cosas cambiaron. Tiene amigas, tiene seres queridos. Pero con Minato es una historia completamente distinta. Es mucho más íntimo, más personal; es algo que va más allá de toda compresión y duda razonable. Algo que lo sintió, pero que apenas sabe qué es.

Es amor verdadero, amor de tu alma gemela. Ese tipo de amor de que escucha tus historias por más ridículas que sean; es ese tipo de amor que a cambio de una grosería o un mal chiste te regalan una sonrisa sincera; de esos que te hacen sentir egoísta por tanta bondad, por tanta compresión de la otra persona que arreglaba cada parte de ti sin que lo supieras.

De esa clase de amor que puedes jurar por tres mil vidas pasadas y más que jamás te merecerás. De que jamás encontrarás entre los brazos de esa persona un «hogar» o que crearás uno. Pero Minato, siento el raro que es, no hacía caso. Calmaba sus angustias con palabras reales, con demostraciones. Él le decía que ambos son un equipo, que él la apoyaba en todo y que, si algo fallaba, entonces junto construirían ese lugar donde ambos llamar «hogar».

Kushina no puede evitar besarle los párpados.

(A pesar del sentimiento egoísta, se dice, se alegraba _tanto_ de estar entre sus brazos.)

… Él dijo una vez:

—Kushina, ¿Tú sabes lo que pensé de ti cuando te miré por primera vez?

—¿Qué un pueblo de por ahí perdió a su idiota?

(La risa de Minato es todo lo que Kushina necesita.)

—No, pensé que un pueblo de por ahí perdió a su _sol_.

* * *

Dar a luz es doloroso. Dar a luz es como sentir varios huesos quebrándose lentamente mientras varios cuchillos se clavaban en la pelvis con furia a cada contracción. Dar a luz es simplemente doloroso. Pero cuando el fuerte llanto de un bebé resonó con furia en el lugar, Kushina entendió que dar a luz es el único dolor más dulce que jamás habrá.

No le toma mucho tiempo decidir que estaría dispuesta pasar ese dolor una y otra vez si eso significa tener a su hijo.

Tomó un respiro, temblando de la felicidad.

Es una sensación maravillosa. Un éxtasis por todo su cuerpo, incluso si se encuentra adolorida. Es parecido cuando mira el amanecer, el cielo estrellado, el primer beso con Minato, la primera vez que durmió entre sus brazos.

Es una sensación única.

Todos, piensa, aunque sea una vez, merecen tener una alegría así de grande en su vida.

* * *

¿En qué momento todo se convirtió en un caos?

Todo estaba terriblemente mal. Todo era una pesadilla después de un dulce sueño. El Nueve Colas se fue, un tipo enmascarado arruinó la frágil felicidad que tenía con solo un dedo y podía jurar que escuchaba el grito de civiles viviendo un infierno allá fuera. Se sentía impotente, inútil, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su bebé con sus ojos ojerosos.

Se grabó a fuego la carita adormilada del bebé, justo como sus pequeñas manos y el cabello dorado como los rayos del sol al medio día. Kushina deseó que tuviera los ojos cerúleos de Minato que tanto adoraba y que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Con el infierno afuera, se permitió soñar con la crianza de su bebé con Minato. Se permitió soñar en la primera palabra Naruto, en sus primeros pasos, en su primer día en la academia, en su primera vez lanzando una kunai.

Se permitió soñar en un mundo donde todo se desmoronaba.

Visualizó la foto familiar colgada en la sala de su hogar y Kushina sonrió de manera endeble.

—Buena suerte, Minato —susurró con la voz apagada, pero con la voluntad de fuego en ella. Miró a su bebé, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como se permitió.

«Te protegeré, te protegeré, te protegeré…»

Dedicó eso a Naruto. Y es un hecho. Jamás un pensamiento, un delirio, un pensamiento fugaz. Es una verdad.

Ella lo protegería.

Ella moría por él.

(… Ella lo hace)

* * *

La sangre salía de su estómago de manera lenta a cada segundo. La garra afilada del zorro era dura, fría, apuñalando con más dureza su vientre y desgarrando sus órganos. Ella no viviría. Es un milagro que no hubiera muerto al instante. Pero solo podía sentir la angustia y el sabor a sangre entre sus dientes y boca.

Ella no tiene miedo morir.

Ella no está llora por estar muriendo.

Pero de lo que sí tiene miedo es que no verá a Naruto crecer. De lo sí llora es porque la vida que imaginó atrás será solo eso, una imaginación a medio borrar con su sangre. Ella de lo que sí tiene miedo es no saber cómo será la sonrisa de su hijo, de perderse tantos momentos. Ella de lo que sí tiene tristeza es de que jamás escuchará la canción de cuna que Minato compuso para Naruto.

De lo que sí tiene miedo de que Naruto se sienta solo.

(Es que la soledad duele más que el hambre. Más que un cuchillo clavándose en tu pecho, más que en tus venas. Duele, duele, duele y su bebé no merece eso.

Solo puede pensar en un: «Llenarás el vacío con amor»

De lo que sí tiene miedo es que Naruto no conozca el amor. De lo que sí tiene miedo es que jamás experimente eso.)

— […] Hay tantas, tantas, tantas cosas que quiero decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío… te quiero.

Solo pudo desear lo mejor con su último respiro.

* * *

Cuando Kushina miró a Hinata Hyūga por primera vez, ella sintió algo así como un déjà vu recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo. Como un recordatorio de volver a ver algo que ya viste. Había un cosquilleo en su cerebro, propio del déjà vu en sí, pero no por eso no le pareció menos extraño.

Hinata Hyūga es una niña realmente preciosa. Con el cabello índigo, azulado con tonos de azabache, justo como la brisa de la noche estrellada abrazando el crepúsculo de manera romántica. Ojos color lavanda, propios del clan Hyūga; pero Kushina no pudo evitar notar que estos eran más amables, más dulces.

(Como si supiera un secreto sobre ti que siquiera tú conocías.)

Una cara bonita, con facciones delicadas que pensó que era una muñeca por sus pómulos ligeros, por su piel nívea y el tono rosa ligero de sus labios. Propia de una muñeca de porcelana.

«Ah, ah, ¿Ella es en verdad hija legítima de Hiashi, quien siempre tiene la cara como si hubiera pisado popó de perro? ¡Ella es muy bonita, da'ttebane!»

Una «niña dulce» es la etiqueta que Kushina le dio a Hinata cada vez que la miraba en el más allá. Y era lo justo, porque de verdad era dulce. Al poco tiempo, también la etiquetó como «rara» cuando ella se sonrojaba con furia, como un tomate a punto de estallar cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca de ella.

Pero a pesar de sus pequeñas rarezas, no quitaba la amabilidad de la niña. Le agradó al instante por su corazón bondadoso y gentil, siempre teniendo buenas intenciones con la gente, especialmente con su hijo.

Se alegró de que fuera amiga de su hijo.

* * *

Como toda madre, pensó que su hijo terminaría con una chica como ella. Una chica parecida a ella, con las características más sutiles o notables.

Es propio de las madres creer que ninguna chica será lo suficiente buena para los ojos. De asegurar que ninguna otra mujer amará a sus hijos solo como las madres saben, pero Kushina no es cerrada de mente. Ella sabe que Naruto crecerá y que no siempre será su niño adorable; él será algún día un hombre del bien. No importaba si salvó al mundo Shinobi, porque al fin de cuenta, sigue siendo un adolescente entrando a la joven adultez. Y como adulto, querrá su propia familia. Kushina solo puede esperar que se casara con una mujer como ella.

«Encuentra a alguien como tu madre» recuerda haber dicho. Y ella esperaba que fuera así. Quiere una mujer fuerte, lo más parecido a ella. Tal vez con el carácter fuerte, explosivo y de temperamento con algo de mal genio. Ella esperaba que esa mujer lo salvara de sus penas, de sus angustias; esperaba que esa mujer le diera un hogar a su hijo entre sus brazos.

(Porque ella lo sabe. Ella es su madre. Ella vivió la soledad; vivió lo que Naruto tuvo que vivir. El de no hallarse, de no encojar, de no saber cómo entenderse y que todo lo que has construido, se derrumba. El miedo de morir en soledad y que a nadie le importe.

Incluso con la calidez de todos sus amigos y del pueblo que ahora le veneran, Kushina sabe que, en el fondo, Naruto se sigue sintiendo solo.

Y es que su corazón se rompe cuando Naruto llegaba a casa sin que nadie le espere. Se destroza en mil pedazos cuando Naruto tiene una casa, pero no un lugar a cuál llamar «hogar».)

Sakura Haruno parecía ser la mejor opción. Una de las amigas cercanas favoritas de su hijo. Carácter fuerte, explosivo, temperamento con un poco de mal genio. Y bastante bonita, eso agradaba puntos. Una de las amigas más cercanas a su hijo, como su mejor amiga.

Y eso. Solo era eso. Su mejor amiga, como una hermana mayor que amaba a su tonto hermano menor con algo de violencia. Un amor completamente fraternal. Cada vez que intentaba pensar de ella como una yerna, Kushina no podía quitarse la sensación de que estaba realmente equivocada. De que la respuesta todo este tiempo estuvo frente suyo.

Hinata Hyūga es esa respuesta. Es una incógnita, es esa búsqueda del tesoro.

Tanto como su hijo y ella tardaron en entenderlo.

Pero al final, lo entendieron.

* * *

Cuando Naruto besó a Hinata bajo la luna llena con una bufanda roja alrededor suyo, como si estuviera entrelazándose cual hilo rojo del destino en sus corazones y almas, Kushino no pudo evitar llorar cuando lo entendió.

Subestimó bastante a Hinata. Ella es fuerte. Ella tiene una fuerza silenciosa, una fuerza que halló dentro de sí misma porque ella creyó en ella mejor que nadie más. Es una mujer llena de coraje que amó al fue por mucho tiempo un demonio. Una mujer que miró bondad a un hombre que fue rebajado a más que basura. Ella admiró su voluntad, ella miró más allá de lo que todos decían.

Ella es perfecta.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como una epifanía. Una que caló duramente sus huesos, sacudiendo completamente su sistema. Entendió que su hijo, más que necesitar una mujer como ella, necesitaba el amor verdadero. El amor de tu alma gemela. El amor de esa persona que miró más allá de lo que todos decían, del que está dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo. El tipo de amor que siguen amándote a pesar de que les decían que no tenía sentido, de que era inútil.

Hinata Hyūga no se parece en ella, pero sí se parece a Minato. Es tan claro ahora. Ella ama a Naruto como Minato la ama a ella y las lágrimas de felicidad caen ahora con más fuerza. Kushina llora porque sabe que, entre los brazos de Hinata, Naruto encontrará el hogar que tanto ansió, que tanto deseó. Ella sabe que con Hinata armarán ese lugar donde llamarán hogar como propio.

Ella llora porque al fin su hijo experimentará ese tipo de amor que te hacen sentir egoísta por tanta bondad, por tanta ternura a casa abrazo, a cada toqueteo, a cada beso. Que al fin vivirá a carne propia ese tipo de amor de que la otra persona escuchará tus historias por más ridículas que sean, de que a cambio de una grosería o un mal chiste te regalarán una sonrisa sincera.

Experimentará ese tipo de amor donde, en los brazos de esa persona, encontrarás tu _hogar_.

* * *

Con el clima frío abrazando los vientos de Konoha, Naruto se aferró a Hinata, abrazándola muy fuerte, pero sin lastimarla. Él no aferró a ella porque sintiera frío; él se aferró porque temía que ella no estuviera ahí, de que todo esto fuera un simple sueño. Temía que solo fuera una simple fantasía que soñó cuando era un pobre huérfano en demonizado.

Él temía que su hogar fuera un simple mal chiste, un sueño cruel.

Todavía no podía creer que alguien lo esperase en casa.

Se dejó embriagar por la alba piel de Hinata y sus varios aromas naturales. Disfrutó del olor a flores silvestres, a tarta de melaza y los rollos de canela. Con sus dedos callosos, rozó el bulto de su vientre embarazado.

Su corazón tembló.

Todavía no podía creer que un bebé creía dentro de ella. Un ser humano. No podía creer que su hijo estuviera a tan solo unas semanas de ver el mundo, de conocerle. Es demasiado perfecto.

El mejor regalo que Hinata que jamás le dará es su hogar, su hijo y su amor, eso se lo juraba a quien sea.

Pensar en eso le hizo sentirse egoísta.

«Hinata, de verdad eres rara»

(Eres una rara. Y lo eres porque me amaste desde que eras una niña cuando siquiera tú sabías qué era el amor. Me amaste con el corazón al descubierto, con una ternura que no merezco. Eres una rara porque te importó más mi bienestar más que tu propia vida. Eres una rara porque no sé como tú, un corazón tan puro me ama a mí.)

«Hinata, de verdad eres rara

[…] Pero ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?»

(A pesar del sentimiento egoísta, se dice, se alegraba _tanto_ de estar entre sus brazos.)

… Hinata le susurra lo siguiente:

—Naruto, ¿Tú sabes lo que pensé de ti cuando te miré por primera vez?

—¿Qué era un demonio como todos decían?

(La risa de Hinata es todo lo que Naruto necesita.)

—No, Naruto —Hinata acarició los pómulos de Naruto de manera dulce—. Pensé que el sol nunca había estado tan resplandeciente y cálido.

Temblando, Naruto no pudo controlar que las lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Hinata se sorprendió, pero le regresó el abrazo con amor y le limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dedo mientras le susurraba lo mucho que ella lo adora.

(A lo lejos y en el más allá, una mujer de cabello largo con el color como el fuego intenso no pudo evitar también llorar. Un hombre de cabellera con el color como los rayos del Sol al medio día se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Él le limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dedo mientras le susurraba lo mucho que él la adora.)

Al unísono, madre e hijo encontraron el hogar entre unos brazos cálidos sin dejar de sonreír.

Al unísono, Minato y Hinata miraron al Sol de allá arriba sonrojarse cada vez que sus pequeños soles traviesos con remolinos sonreían.


End file.
